Once Human now elf
by Myuka
Summary: Karandora moves into her new home. She likes how here home look but looks can be dicieving. Her home happens to have a mirrr that sucks her into middle earth. When she got there she discovers something about her long forgoten past. R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Karandora's POV  
  
I just sat there looking out the car window as I listened to my dad talk to my older brother Jager. We were driving to our new home in the forest that I never knew existed. My dad had gotten a letter in the mail saying his great, great, great, great, great, and great grandfather had passed away leaving my dad the old man's two-story house in Windkrest woods somewhere near some place that I couldn't seem to pronounce right. The thing that bothered me the most was that my dad said he didn't remember having such a great grandfather. But hey, then again this is my dad who can't seem to remember his own daughter's name. At times I wonder if he suffers from the lack of memory. Well any way getting back to the point, My dad decided this would be good for us. I didn't mind leaving home, In fact I was glad. I didn't have many friends to miss. Joann was my best friend, Mallory was my second best friend. Those two could make me laugh like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Once I told them that I was moving to a new home they freaked, I had never seen them act like that before. After I calmed them down I promised that would write to them. That made them happy and promised me that they would write as well. I left them with a lot of tears in my eyes. And here I am in my Dad's car sitting in the back seat looking through the car window counting trees. Can you guess how many I've counted so far? At least 2,435 and still counting.  
  
"Are we there yet? If I continue to count trees I'm going to go insane!" I said and banged my head against the car window in hopes of knocking myself unconscious.  
  
"What, You mean to tell me that your not already insane?" Came my brother's reply. My head stopped midway to the window as I turned my gaze to him and glared. *Once we get to our new home he was dead*  
  
I was about make a good come back for that insult but the car came to abrupt stop nearly sending me flying into the back of the front seat. *Thank god for seat belts! *  
  
"We're here!" My father said unbuckling his seat belt and jumping out of the car. Dear god, I thought I was going to have a heart attack, my father drives as though he was in a race to win a million dollars or something. Shaking my head I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door slowly and climbed out. My gaze locked onto the two-story house that stood a couple of feet away. The house was beautiful. It sort of looked like one of those cabin homes except it was no cabin. I walked over to the house and stopped when I was on the front porch. I examined it the door and noticed the strange writing on the side of the doorframe. As I was getting a little closer to look at it I felt something crawling on my shoulder.  
  
"Dang it Jager, cut it-." I closed my mouth seeing that it wasn't my brother but a huge spider that sort of resembled a tarantula. My eyes widened in terror. If there was one insect that I dislike the most were spiders. When it decided take crawl a little closer to my neck all hell broke loose. I screamed and grabbed the thing and not caring where I threw it, as long as it was away from me, pulling arm back and letting it loose. That little bugger went flying into the air faster than a bullet, I clapped my hands together like I was wiping dirt off them and turned my attention back to the doorframe. I saw the writing was no longer there, how weird. A second ago it was just there, now its gone. Am I starting to see things? Well it wouldn't be the first time. Deep in thought I didn't notice that my brother was standing next to me giving me one of his funny looks.  
  
"Are you finish yet, Karandora? I would like to go inside now," He said shoving me out of the way before I could give him an answer. I went tumbling side ways but regained my balance just in time to back hand my brother up side his head before he went inside. "What the heck was that for!?"  
  
"For shoving me! You Bi-." My dad cut me short before I could finish. He made his way between me and my brother trying to separate the two of us. You could see invisible sparks shooting from me to my brother.  
  
"Calm down you two. This is no time for fighting." He told the both of us eyeing my brother and me for a couple of seconds.  
  
"I know... He's not worth my time anyway. In fact he's not much of a competition, so fighting with him would prove useless." I said with a boring tone of voice and a calm expression. I nodded my head once to my dad and to my brother who seemed pissed off at what I had just said which made me all the more happier. I walked inside and was amazed by how large it was inside. It had carpeting and there was sofa already here and a fireplace at the center. Not my choice of color though but it was all-nice and it sort of reminded me of our now old home. I walked up the stairs that was on the right side of the living room. As I walked up I couldn't help but trail my fingers along the stair rail. Something about it made me tingle inside. Once I reached the top of the staircase I walked towards the hall across from the stairs that had three rooms lining the left and right side.  
  
"Dad which room was mine? I forgot. Was it the first door to the left or was it the first door to the right?" I shouted down stairs to my father examining each door from left to right.  
  
"The first door to the right!" Came my dad's reply.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks!" I shouted back running to the first door on the right.  
  
Twisting the doorknob and pushing it open I peered inside and was relieved to see the moving guys had set all my things up and didn't break a single thing. Just to be certain they didn't steal anything of mine I searched every inch of the room. The bathroom in my room on the left side was the first place I checked. Nope didn't find a thing missing in there. All my shampoo, conditioner, soap, and my hairbrush were there. Running back to my room I checked the closet. Every thing seemed to be in order, or was it? Checking it over twice, it was all in order. *Oh they're good* Looking over to my bed I nodded my head once in satisfaction to see that they made my bed as well with the blue blanket on top of the purple one. My two-flower pillows were laid on top of each other. Turning my head to the dresser in front of my bed.  
  
The TV was in place. It sat at the center of the dresser with the VCR lying beneath it. Getting on my knees I checked the fifth dresser guar and found my box of movies looking down at my watch it said to be 4:39pm. I got back up and sat the box next to the TV. Ah, I wonder what that brother of mine is doing? Probably beating his punching bag pretending its me. Jager was only a little taller than I was but he sure wasn't any stronger. Ever since we were kids we were very competitive against each other.  
  
When it came to sports I was always the victor and when it came to science and what not, he was the winner. In age as well. He was two years older than I was. In appearance we were very different. Him with his blue eyes and blonde hair and me with my violet eyes and waist length raven black hair. He had broad shoulders and a hard stomach. He had the look of bodywork out instructor person. Me on the other hand had long legs narrow hips and the appearance of one of those super models and my skin was tanned. My dad said I reminded him of mom. I couldn't really remember her much. I was only about four when she died. The only thing that I could remembered about her was the song she always sang to me when I slept.  
  
Shaking my head a little at the memory of the little lullaby I walked over to my closet and grabbed my backpack and rushed to the bathroom. I grabbed my hairbrush and threw it in my backpack along with my lotion bottle. If I was going to live in this place I might as well explore the woods first which seemed like a forest. Grabbing my flute on the way out of my room I ran down stairs sliding down the rail and jumped down headed for the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen door I walk over to the refrigerator. I quickly opened the door and grabbed myself two water bottles and threw it in my pack and headed towards the pantry. Looking inside I grabbed two bags of Duritos and an already made sandwich and threw them in my backpack.  
  
Making my way towards the patio door I slid it open and out of nowhere a sudden chill ran up my spine making me shiver and sending the hairs on my neck to stick up. I whirled around to find the cause of it and saw a wisp of smoke come from the kitchen door leading to the living room. Did dad light the fireplace? Nah, he wouldn't have, its too hot outside. Wait a minute, this sort of reminds me of one of those horror movies scenes when either a zombie or some type of disfigured thing pounces an unexpecting victim.  
  
Before running into the living room and confronting whoever or whatever I run to the cabinet under the sink and fish through it until I pull out a pepper spray and hand gun that I requested one of the moving guys to put under the sink for safety, that and I paid them to. Being me I was pretty handy with guns and knives. I shoved two of the ammo clips in my backpack and quickly loaded the gun.  
  
"I hope its not some type of ninja here to assassinate me for something a look alike of me did." I mumbled to myself as I slowly creeped over to the kitchen door. I know, I know, I do have a wild imagination but hey, it could happen. Standing in front of the door I kicked it open aiming the gun at anything that moved. Searching the room from top to bottom I saw noting out of the ordinary. Walking over to the couch I heard the floor in front of the fire place make like a hollow sound when I walked on passed it. I tapped on it to make sure I was hearing right and sure enough I was. I put the handgun on safety and slipped it into my backpack. The carpet that covered it easily came off as I pulled on it revealing a door with a ring handle. *should I open it? What would Shake Spear say? His voice rang in my head. To Open or Not To Open? Now that is the question. To Open* I pulled the ring handle up and it easily opened revealing stairs leading down into the dark. Great, it always has to be dark when someone finds a secret door. Taking a step back I quickly run up the stairs to my room grabbing a flashlight along with my big Med. kit just in case I stumble down the stairs and seriously injure myself. I ran back down stairs putting my Med. Kit in my backpack and switching my flashlight on.  
  
Beaming the flashlight down the stairs I slowly take one step at a time swishing the flashlight from left to right, up and down making sure nothing tries to jump me. Almost to the last step...almost there. I was on the last step when the door I came through closed. Leaving me in this god forsaken dark room. How very ironic. I should have saw that coming considering all the movies I've seen. Looking through the place with my flashlight I find a light switch.  
  
"Aha!" I said with a sense of victory as I switch it on. The whole room lit up instantly making me whence at the sudden brightness. Blinking my eyes a couple of times I looked around to only find a tall mirror up against the wall across from me. "Is that the only thing here? No wait, there's a dead piece of wood over there. Well on the bright side nothing freaky tried to attack me."  
  
Hesitating at first I walk over to the oversized mirror to get a real good look at it. Wait, stop Karandora. Do not go any closer to that mirror. I told myself this as a reminder of what usually happens when someone gets to close to a thing you've never seen before and all of a sudden you either get attacked or sucked into the thing. From watching so many movies I've become very aware of what could happen to a person. I look around the room and spot a dead piece of wood lying against the wall. I pick it up and from a distance I poke the front of the mirror. Nothing happened. I got a little closer and felt around the frame of it, which was gold painted.  
  
"Wow, how beautiful." I said in a low whisper as I trailed my fingers down the side and came to a dead stop when I saw the strange writing again. I stared at it and tried to pronounce the words but had a little trouble. When I finally was able to say the words right well I think I said it right? Well any way the mirror began to glow taking me by surprise. I turned my back on it and was beginning to make my way back up the stairs when the thing began to pull at me. I screamed and struggled to get to the stairs but the damn thing was acting like some type of black hole sucking everything inside it. I had grabbed onto the railing of the stairs but my finger began to slip. Two fingers. Three fingers. I was now holding on with one hand, tightening my hold on it the force began to pull even harder at my body. Shit, what the hell kind of mirror is this thing? Oh no my grip! Can't.hold.on....much longer....Arg!  
  
My grasp slipped and in doing so I flew backwards into the mirror.  
  
"Jager!" Was the last word I screamed before everything went dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I moaned as pain throbbed through out my body. Voices. I could voices around me talking. Some of the words I could barely grasp since my attention was basically on the pain that pierced my body. I opened my eyes half way and couldn't seem to make out some of their faces. My vision was blurred and it was darkening as fatigue pulled at my body. The only thing that I was able to move was my mouth, which felt really dry.  
  
"Where am I? Oh...my head aches." I moaned again.  
  
"...Middle Earth...." Was the only thing I heard before I passed out.  
  
Bright light beamed in my eyes, as I lay sprawled on the cold grass. I opened my eyes as my left hand shielded my gaze from the sun that glared through the slits of the trees leaves. Slowly climbing to my feet I couldn't help but notice the many trees around me, there were so many. All of them stood tall, almost reaching the sky. Most of them looked young some old. Some birds chirped here and there and grass hoppers made that weird sound. *What a strange place*  
  
I looked behind me to make sure I still had my backpack and sure enough it was there. Looking around more carefully I started walking through the woods heading north. That was my favorite direction. Ever since I was little I always walked north each time I got lost. And every time I did, I found my destination. As I continued to walk straight I noticed how dark it was getting in the woods. I started to sing aloud one of my favorite songs.  
  
* It was the only way not to get scared at how quiet it was *  
  
So I sang:  
  
When the dark wood fell before me, And all the paths were overgrown.  
  
Something was following me so I continued to sing pulling my gun out.  
  
When the priest of pride say there is no other way  
  
I tilled the sorrows of stone.  
  
I did not believe because I could not see  
  
Though you came to me in the night  
  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
  
You showed me your love in the night of the stars.  
  
Whatever or whoever that followed me started getting closer and so I sang  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless...  
  
Please remember me.  
  
I spun around on the last words aiming in the direction I heard thing following me from but nothing was there. * Maybe I'm hearing things... I hope * I finally came to an opening where the trees departed and the moon's light lit a path. The stars glowed bright up in the sky adding a little more light. There was a village up ahead. * A village!? * I walked down the path entering the weird looking village as I put my gun back in my pack. There were houses some small some big. People were outside their homes talking with other and some were at what looked like to be small food stands. Their cloths looked like something you would see people in the medieval age wore. Wonder what this place is. One thing's for sure, I'm no longer in U.S.A. * It must be one of those Renasauns fairs or something. Yeah that's got to be it * This place seemed different. Way different. I walk up to a elderly woman who is talking to a very old man.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell where I am?" I asked her politely.  
  
"You're in Nihora, dear." She said kindly as she turned to face me. She had a kind face with gentle brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was a very plump woman but very kind one. "You seem to be new here, young one."  
  
"I am. So I'm in Nihora huh? Ok....Well if you would be so kind as to give me directions to the nearest Texaco I would really appreciate it." I said with smile. She gave me a weird look as if to say ' What in lords name are you talking about?'.  
  
"Are you okay, child?" She asked giving me a worried look.  
  
"I'm fine. Is there maybe an inn near by somewhere I can stay?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. Right over there. Child are you here alone?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Oh, my. Where are your mother and father?" And yet another question she asked.  
  
"My mother is dead and I have no clue where my father is." Came my answer.  
  
"Poor dear, Why don't you come and stay with me?" She said taking hold of my hands and looking into my eyes with pity shining through her own.  
  
"Umm.....sure." I said as she led me to a large house, which looked to be a restaurant and a home. As we walked in I noticed the bar against the wall and tables with people sitting down and eating with girls serving them. The woman continued to walk and led me up some stairs and down a hall with four doors lining the left and right side. She led me to the last door on the left.  
  
"Here is where you'll be staying. I will send Mallory up here in a second do give you something to eat. Child, you're so thin you need to put some meat on those bones." She said and left walking back down stairs * What am I going to do? I got to find a way back home. But how? Where is Scooby-Doo and the mystery gang at when you need them? * I opened the door and saw a bed and a little dresser and that was mostly it, oh and the window on the left side of the bed. Walking in I laid my backpack up against the wall next to the bed. I sat on the mattress testing it out and it actually felt comfortable. Leaning against the wall I heard footsteps make their way towards my room and stop in front of my door, a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in!" I shouted as the door opened I gaped in surprise and disbelief at the girl walking in my room.  
  
"Mallory!?" I gasped. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Karandora POV  
  
"Mallory!?" I gasped.  
  
"No, I'm Mellane. Miss sent me up here to bring you your meal. Have we met before?" She asked me raising an eyebrow. That's when I noticed the scar on her neck. The Mallory I knew never had a scar there so this must be her look alike, weird.  
  
"Umm..Not really. You just look like some one I know and the resemblance is uncanny." I said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm Mallene Oni. May I ask yours?" Mellane asked setting the tray of food on the little dresser. As her eyes lingered on my ears for some odd reason.  
  
"Karandora Sky." I replied getting to my feet. Mellane had the same green eyes as Mallory and same golden brown hair as well. Walking over to her I noticed she had the same height as well. * And still she continued to stare at my ears *. I was only a little shorter than she was. * I wonder if I have a twin here? *  
  
"Well if you need any thing else, my room is the second door on the right." Mellane said and left closing the door.  
  
I watched as she left and reached my hands to my ears to see what she was staring at. Touching my ears I felt my heart stop. My ears were pointy at the tips. * What the hell!? Why are my ears pointy!? I don't remember my ears being pointy!!* I started to panic. Pacing back and forth in front of my bed I tried to calm myself but failed. * Oh God! * I jumped over to the bed climbing under the cover and plopping my head on the pillow I close my eyes shut. * Maybe if I go to sleep they will disappear. Yeah, that's it. By time I wake up in the morning they won't be there. No more *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something kept shaking me. Pulling at me. Back and forth they pushed, no longer able to ignore the person I open my eyes and moan.  
  
"What's wrong?" I moaned as Mellane's face appears in front of me. Her face was etched with panic and fears making me instantly come awake completely.  
  
"Orcs are attacking the village. One of them is down stairs destroying everything." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Something else worried her too other than these Orcs. I got off the bed swiftly without making a sound I put my shoes on. Reaching for my backpack I unzip t and pull out my handgun and zipping the backpack up. Putting the backpack on I turn to Mellane taking the safety off the gun.  
  
"What else is wrong?" I ask staring straight into her green eyes.  
  
"It killed Miss." She whimpered as more tears made their way down her cheeks. Once again I turn my back on her and began to open the door when Mellane stopped me.  
  
"Wait. What are you doing?" She asked running over to me grabbing hold of my arm.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going go down stairs, shoot this Warg, and if you want, you can come with me when I leave." I said opening the door and slowly walk down the stairs with Mellane behind me. On the last step I stopped dead in my tacks. A man monster looking thing stood over a body. It had blood smeared on its hands and the axe it held in its right hand. I felt my stomach turn at the sight. There were three other bodies on the corner with their heads missing from their body. The monster had it back turned to us so I lifted my right handing holding the gun; I took aim and shot the thing directly in the back of the head. It fell to the ground instantly. I walked towards it and turned around to see how Mellane was doing and found her as pale as flower.  
  
"Come on. Stay close behind me." I said to her as I began to walk out of the place. I saw three of them coming out of a house. I grabbed Mellane's hand and began to runs towards the woods. I heard hoof beats behind me and turned around to see a man with shoulder length blonde hair. He rode on a white horse that was coming up behind me fast. When his horse and him were riding next to me he extended his hand.  
  
" Climb on." He said. I shook my head and gave him Mellane's hand instead. She climbed onto his horse rather quickly. I turned around just in time to block an Orc's attack. I went flying backwards, swiftly getting back to my feet and aimed at the thing's head and shot it. I quickly aimed at the other one behind it and fired and again it fell to the ground dead. My feet were getting tired from running, Just keep on going I told myself over and over not noticing that the guy on the horse was extending his hand out. Taking one last step I tripped on a tree root and then everything went dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I found myself sitting against a tree, getting up I look around to see a field of blue flowers every where. Where am I? I ask myself not expecting to get an answer as I walk towards the field of flowers. A girl that looked to be four sat amongst the flowers picking them one by one. She didn't seem to notice me as I made my way towards her, the little girl looked so familiar to me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Her black hair was braided down her back and ended at her waist, she had a white spaghetti strap dress that ended at her knees. I kneeled down in front of her to see what she did with the flowers.  
  
"Little girl, why are you picking flowers?" I ask staring at the top of her head.  
  
"To give to Mommy." Came her short reply as she looked up at me tucking a strand of strand of hair behind her ear which I noticed was pointy at the tip.  
  
"Little girl, why is your ear pointy?" I ask staring into her violet eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul.  
  
"Cause I'm a elf." She said as a woman came striding over with her dress floating around her like mist. This woman must be her mother. The two seem to have the same hair color and eyes except there seemed to be sorrow that sparkled in the woman eyes.  
  
"Karandora!" The woman said as she picked up the little girl not noticing me.  
  
"Hey mommy, I picked you flowers." The little girl chirped with joy. I gawked at the woman who called the girl by my name. I stared at the girl for a long while before coming to the realization that this little girl was me when I was four. Getting back on my feet something came walking out of the woods. Looking closer I saw my dad, he looked exhausted.  
  
"Daddy!" The little me said now seeing dad with her hands out stretched.  
  
"Dora, we must leave now before they come and find us." My dad said grabbing hold of her shoulder.  
  
"Ok, Karandora honey, would you do mommy a big favor?" The woman asked as the little me nodded her head. "I'm gonna change your ears to make them look like human ears, and then I want you to be very quiet as mommy and daddy sneak into the woods."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up to the sound of people talking. Moaning I opened my eyes and saw a man with black hair that reached his shoulders and pointy ears, he had that stately look to him as though he held a high position or something. The other man was the same guy that was riding the white horse. The guy with the black hair and smiled as did the other guy.  
  
"Hello, my lady. I am Lord Elrond. Welcome to Rivendell." The guy said.  
  
Nodding my head I sit up in bed I look around to find myself in a very large room. I look down and find myself in different cloths, I had on a light blue dress with long sleeves with flowers inbroided at the sleeves and collar. Knowing I had to be naked at one point I felt my cheeks go warm. I look at them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you have pointy ears?" I ask the man with black hair.  
  
He chuckled and said. "Because I'm an elf."  
  
"Yeah right and I Abraham Lincoln. Seriously, why do you have pointy ears?" I ask again hoping to get a straight answer.  
  
"I am serious. I am an elf." He said with a serious look on his face. From the look on his face I could see he was telling the truth. I reach up to touch my ears and feel them. As I feel my ears I stop and drop my hands to my sides and just stared at the bed.  
  
"My lady, if you are not to tired, would you answer a some questions." The man named Elrond asked.  
  
"Sure." I said as I turned my head to look at him.  
  
"Well, I would like to know your name and where you hail from." He said looking into my eyes.  
  
"My names is Karandora Sky, and I am from the United States of America," Came my reply as I nod my head to confirm it. Lord Elrond and the blonde haired guy cocked an eyebrow at me. "What?"  
  
"A lovely name, now tell me Lady Karandora, where is this United States of America?" He asked.  
  
"On Earth, next to Louisiana, I think?" I said lifting my hand to my chin as a thinking gesture.  
  
"Lady Karandora, this isn't earth. This is Middle-Earth." He said. I looked at him for awhile to make sure what he said was true and sure enough it was.  
  
"Oh dear god, and all that is holy! Do you think there is any way I can go back?" I ask swinging the blankets off me.  
  
"None that I know of." He said shaking his. I couldn't believe what he had just said. There has to be way out! I want to go home, or do I? Of course I do!  
  
I swung my feet over the side of the bed and lifted myself from the bed. My legs ached a little but not that much.  
  
"Lady Karandora, do you need any help?" The blonde haired guy asked.  
  
"No that's ok, I didn't get to ask your name, what is it?" I ask taking one step forward with success of not falling.  
  
"Legolas." He said as he kept watching me.  
  
I nodded my head taking another step and then another on my forth step my legs gave way and I nearly fell forwards if Lord Elrond hadn't caught me in time.  
  
"Maybe you should stay in bed for awhile." He said carrying me back to the bed.  
  
"Good idea." I said laying my head down on the pillow.  
  
"I will send my daughter, Arwen, to wake you in an hour to get dress for dinner." Lord Elrond said and left out the door.  
  
"If I may ask, Could I escort you to dinner?" Legolas asked with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Sure, I would be delighted to have you escort me." I said with a smile. He grinned and nodded his head, and left at a fast pace. I watched him leave and closed my and allowed sleep to take over.  
  
What seemed like only minutes, a knock came from my door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen's POV  
  
She lay in the large bed with her back turned to me; I slowly creaked the door open and walked in quietly. She was laying on her side with her back turned to me, as she slept I got her bath ready and laid a special dress out for dinner tonight since Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were going to stay in Rivendell for awhile on some important matters at hand. Tonight they were having a feast in honor of their presence. There was going to be singing and dancing. Turning my attention back to the girl my father sent me here to wake up. I believe he told me her name was Karandora, what a beautiful name.  
  
"Lady Karandora, Please wake up." I said walking over to the bed and giving her a little shake. She moaned and dove under the covers, I smiled, she reminded my of a child not wanting to wake up. I pulled the covers down but she pulled them back up. This went on for a couple of minutes before she finally gave up and climbed out of the bed stretching. I pushed her towards the tub in the next room and waited at least 10 minutes before she came out with a towel wrapped around her with her. Handing her a dark violet velvet dress that exposed her shoulders but had long sleeves that were shaped like a upside down V at the wrists. Flowers were embroided at her waist and at the end of her dress that ended a little passed her ankles. She quickly changed into it.  
  
I walked her over to the vanity and started to dry her hair wit the towel. Once she was finished she started to brush the tangles out of hair. She finished the task and smiled at how beautiful Karandora looked with her hair down. The bottom of her hair had a wavy look to it, but the two locks of hair on the side of her face were stubborn, no matter how many times she brushed them back they kept curly back to the side of her face. The locks framed her face giving her an angel like beauty.  
  
"Done now, oh wait put this necklace on." I said handing her a jeweled necklace with a red ruby at the center and smaller purple emeralds framing it with a gold chain. I help her put on and as I gave her violet slippers to complete the look she twirled around as she stopped the dress sway left and right as she stopped.  
  
"How beautiful you look, Lady Karandora." I said eyeing her up and down.  
  
"Thank you." She replied with a blush that covered her cheeks.  
  
"Let us hurry to the dinning hall." I said and grabbed her hand and hurried to the door and opened it and saw Legolas about to knock on it.  
  
"Well hello Legolas, I take it you're here to escort lady Karandora to dinner?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He nodded his head as Karandora stepped around me. Legolas offered his arm out to Karandora who gratefully took it. And down the hall they went. 


End file.
